Pembantu?
by Ricchi
Summary: "Sasuke, siapa gadis ini?"/"Pembantuku,"/"Iya, aku pembantunya. Mau minum apa? Akan kusuguhkan."/ Jujur, aku kesal sekali dengan Sasuke-kun. Maksudnya apa? Apa jangan-jangan … memang selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pembantunya.../ Semi-canon,OoC, aneh./Oneshot, mind to RnR? :3


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Semi-Canon, aneh, OOC, agak plot rush, dll, dsb.

**Pembantu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua ruangan yang ada di rumah Sasuke-_kun_ telah kubersihkan. Hmm, kira-kira apa ya yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Err, tunggu jangan salah paham dulu. Jangan hanya karena kalian melihat judul yang diberikan oleh sang penulis, kalian pikir aku ini pembantunya Sasuke-_kun_ ya— tentu saja aku bukan. Aku adalah kekasihnya~ enam bulan setelah perang _shinobi_ yang keempat, ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa enam bulan? Tentu saja karena ia harus menjalankan serangkaian hukuman yang telah ditentukan oleh Tsunade-_shishou_. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke-_kun_ meminta hubungan kami agar dirahasiakan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Kuambil sapu yang berada di dapur dan mulai menyapu ruang tengah kembali. Eh? Aku belum bilang ya kalau saat ini Sasuke-_kun_ sedang keluar dan tidak tahu kalau aku ke rumahnya? Baik, baik … Akan kujelaskan situasinya. Jadi begini, hari ini rumah sakit tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuanku karena jumlah pasien hanya sedikit. Karena itulah, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan berencana untuk mengejutkan Sasuke-_kun_~! Yaa, dengan membersihkan rumahnya— itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti calon istri yang baik bukan?

Baik, kembali kepada pekerjaanku. Kusapu kolong-kolong kursi, lantai, dan mengumpulkan debu-debu itu menjadi satu—untuk dibuang nantinya tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyimpan sampah? Aku masih menyapu ruang tengah Sasuke-_kun_ sampai-sampai tidak menyadari adanya bunyi derapan langkah seseorang mendekati rumah ini dan—

_Cklek_.

Reflek, kutengokkan kepalaku dan menemukan Sasuke-_kun_ di sana. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_," sambutku sembari memamerkan senyumku.

Sasuke-_kun_ hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menarik tangan seseorang—yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ia membawa seorang gadis? Uh! Berani-beraninya!

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa gadis—yang sialnya—cantik itu kepadaku.

Kuulaskan sedikit senyum kemudian membalas sapaannya. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Gadis itu memeluk lengan Sasuke-_kun_, lalu bertanya kepada Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sasuke, siapa gadis ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar kemudian tatapannya terkunci pada satu objek yang sedang kupegang di tanganku. Sapu.

"Pembantuku," jawabnya seenaknya.

Kurang ajar! Kalau bisa aku ingin segera meninju gadis kecentilan yang seenaknya memeluk lengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu! Siaaaal! Sasuke-_kun_ juga, apa-apaan? Aku … Pembantu?! Argh, _Shannarooooo_! Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, kalau ini maumu aku akan menjadi 'pembantumu'. Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_…

Kupamerkan senyum mautku—ditambah dengan _death glare _untuk menghadapi kedua makhluk hidup di depanku. "Iya, aku pembantu_nya_. Mau minum apa? Akan kusuguhkan." Senyum manis namun mautku belum kuhilangkan saat mengucapkan ini.

"Ah! _Ocha_ panas saja~," jawab gadis itu sambil mengerling. Oke, kuakui dia memang cantik—rambut coklat panjangnya terlihat halus dan lembut, kedua netra birunya benar-benar terang dan bibirnya cukup seksi. Tapi…

"_Ocha_ panas? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yaa." Tadi, gadis itu meminta _ocha_ panas 'kan? tenang saja, aku akan memberinya _ocha_ yang super panas sampai bisa membakar perutnya!

Jujur, aku kesal sekali dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Maksudnya apa? Apa jangan-jangan … memang selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pembantunya— karena aku sering membersihkan rumahnya? Aku masih tahan saat ia meminta agar hubungan kami dirahasiakan— ah aku memang bodoh. Apa jangan-jangan ia menyebutku sebagai pembantunya karena ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya?

Apa sebegitu memalukannya kah berpacaran denganku…? Kalau begitu, aku harus menanyakan hal ini. Nanti setelah gadis itu pergi, aku akan menanyakannya. Pasti.

Kubawakan dua buah gelas berisikan _ocha_ panas. Yang sebelah kanan milik gadis itu, _ocha_ dengan air yang benar-benar panas! Biar saja, sekalian bibirnya melepuh, hahaha! Baik, itu jahat. Kalau yang satu lagi punya Sasuke-_kun_—miliknya kuberi garam. Biar saja, aku memang jahat. Kalau dia bisa jahat padaku, aku juga bisa.

Setelah kutaruh kedua gelas _ocha_ tersebut di atas meja, kusunggingkan senyum mautku lagi. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis— yang masih belum kuketahui namanya itu mengerutkan keningnya terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sepertinya tidak ada, terima kasih yaa pembantunya Sasuke~!"

Krik. Bolehkah aku meninju gadis ini hei, Sasuke-_kun_? Astaga, salah apa aku padamu _Kami-sama_… Sabar. Ya, aku harus sabar bukan?

Aku mengatur posisi, kududukkan tubuhku di bawah— samping kursi pose _a la_ pembantu yang sudah siap kalau majikannya memerlukannya. Dari sudut mataku, nampak Sasuke-_kun_ sedang menyesap _ocha_ asin miliknya, lalu ia terbatuk-batuk setelah merasakan _ocha_ mautku. Gadis cantik yang di sebelahnya itu segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke-_kun_, yaampun aku cemburu. Lagi pula kenapa dia tidak merasa kepanasan sih? Airnya benar-benar panas lho!

Teruskan saja Sasuke-_kun_, lihat saja kau. Lain kali aku akan mengajak Lee berkencan di depanmu. Bohong deh, aku tidak , kalian tahulah alasannya…

Kedua iris jelaga milik Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku datar, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang berusaha ia katakan lewat kedua matanya itu. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan ada apa, akan tetapi sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"_Temeee~! _Buka pintunya, aku sudah selesai-_dattebayo_!" Haaah, suara berisik itu. Tentu saja aku tahu, Naruto.

Sasuke-_kun_ bangkit dari kursinya namun, gadis itu—sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak tahu namanya? Jangan protes tolong. Oke, kuulangi. Gadis itu menahan lengan Sasuke-_kun_, siaaal! Untuk apa dia pegang-pegang Sasuke-ku?! Hei seharusnya dia tidak sembarangan 'kan? Lihatlah di sini sudah ada Nyonya Uchiha masa depan tahu! Oke, dia tidak tahu.

"Jangan Sasuke, kau 'kan punya pembantu— seharusnya itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Aku juga punya banyak pembantu di rumah, terkadang mereka tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dan pada akhirnya malah memakan gaji buta."

Sabar Haruno Sakura…, orang yang sabar pasti akan mendapat yang lebih kok. Aku yakin itu. Aku berdiri sebelum Sasuke-_kun_ menjawab pernyataan— atau apa itu— yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu. Kubukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Lho? Sakura-_chan_ sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah aku membuka pintu rumah Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku tersenyum miring, "Membantu Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Oh…" Kemudian Naruto memasuki rumah Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya menatapi Naruto dan Sasuke dari pintu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku hanya bisa melongo begitu melihat gadis itu mencium pipi Sasuke-_kun_. Gadis itu telah mencium Sasuke-_kun_. Gadis itu telah mencium Sasuke-_kun_. GADIS ITU TELAH MENCIUM SASUKE-_KUN_! Ingin aku memprotes, akan tetapi Naruto sudah menarik tangan gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"_Jaa ne_! Sakura-_chan_!" Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto saat melewatiku.

_Blam_!

Pintu sudah tertutup meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ di sini. Dengan segera, kuhampiri Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih berdiri sedari tadi.

"Enak ya habis dicium?" tanyaku sarkastik. "Pasti enaklah rasanya, orang yang menciummu itu cantik—memiliki wajah _elite_ dan tidak memiliki wajah _pembantu _sepertiku—"

_Cup._

Sasuke-_kun_ menginterupsi diriku dengan mencium lembut bibirku. Wajahku memanas, biar ini bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku tetapi tetap saja rasanya…

"Puas?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Aku senang. Eh, tunggu tidak semudah itu 'kan? Ingat, aku masih kesal sekali dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh bungsu Uchiha di depanku. "Oh, bukankah aku hanya _pembantu_mu Sasuke -_kun_?"

Sasuke-_kun_ merotasikan kedua _onyx_-nya, "Aku punya alasan."

Aku menunduk lesu, tentu saja. Alasan apa lagi kalau bukan karena ia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui kalau aku adalah kekasih Sasuke-_kun_. "Aku tahu, kau hanya berusaha menutupi hubungan kita 'kan? Kenapa kau sembunyikan Sasuke-_kun_? Apa sebegitu memalukannyakah menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. "Bukan begitu maksudku," ucapnya datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Aku ingin tahu alasanmu…" ucapku lirih. Habis, aku lelah kalau hubungan kita disembunyikan seperti ini terus.

Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku dan berbisik di telingaku, "Yang memalukan bukan kau, tapi aku."

Hah? Apa maksud Sasuke-_kun_? Diam saja mungkin lebih baik, aku menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sepertinya menggantung itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau malu karena berpacaran dengan mantan buronan sepertiku." Dan seketika, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Ternyata selama ini, alasannya hanya ini? Terharu juga sih mendengarnya.

Aku meninju pelan punggungnya, e-eh? Sepertinya aku kelepasan mengeluarkan sedikit _cakra_ deh. Pasalnya aku mendengar Sasuke-_kun_ meringis pelan. "Kau bodoh Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak pernah malu! Memangnya aku pernah bilang?"

Tidak ada respon darinya, ia hanya diam untuk menanggapi diriku yang barusan. Aku menghela napas, "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan soal itu, aku lebih ingin tahu siapa gadis yang tadi."

Seketika, Sasuke-_kun_ terkekeh pelan. "Gadis itu adalah bagian dari misi yang diterima oleh _dobe_. Naruto mendapat misi untuk melindungi gadis itu tapi tadi, ia harus ke rumah Hinata dulu makanya ia menitipkan gadis itu padaku." Jelas Sasuke-_kun_ panjang lebar.

Yaampun, aku jadi tambah malu sendiri. "Terus? Apa-apaan itu pakai cium-cium pipi segala?" Enak saja, pokoknya aku masih tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Dia hanya berterima kasih— lagipula kau tahu, dia sudah bersuami."

Krik. Krik. Dor. Ini semacam _gubrak moment. _Sungguh! Yaampun, kenapa juga Sasuke-_kun_ baru bilaaang? 'Kan akan lebih baik kalau dia bilang dari tadi. Ah sudahlah, seharusnya aku memang tidak memikirkan soal itu lagi. Lagi pula aku 'kan baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke-_kun_~.

"Sakura, _arigatou_," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? tumben sekali dia berterimakasih begini.

"Hah? Untuk?"

"Segalanya."

Aku mengangguk, "_Douita_ Sasuke-_kun_. Omong-omong … kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan tadi."

"Belum." Lalu, Sasuke-_kun_ menarik tanganku menuju meja makan. Selanjutnya waktu yang tersisa untuk hari ini kami habiskan dengan makan bersama dan mengobrol.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Err... Ambigu ya? :| hahaha mohon maklumii, itu karya lama banget dan no edit jadi yaa begitulah, wkwk mana semi-canon gagal gitu, OoC parah, dan sebagainya u,u maaf banget yaaa jujur gapede ini X_X udahdeh, boleh minta RnR-nya? :3 *langsung kabur***


End file.
